Days of Voldemort,Love,& More Difficult Stuff
by Sammi Marie Lupin
Summary: um...okay, Ginny and Harry fall for eachother, but Ron doesn't like this at all. harry finds out some twisted family secrets. just read it cuz i'm not good at summaries okay? HP/GW RW/HG PLEASE REVIEW. my first fic & I need all the crirism I can get! K?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Fanfiction: Not Quite Named Yet.  
  
By: Sammi Marie  
  
**==Prologue==**   
  
*~*~*Nightmares Continue*~*~*  
  
Harry bolted out of a restless sleep drenched in cold sweat, shaking violently. Damn these bloody nightmares, thought Harry. All summer he had been reliving the third task of the Triwizard Tournament in his dreams. More often than not, though, they were the same twisted version that had never happened. That was tonight's nightmare.  
  
Get him! yelled Voldemort, after the connection of the wands was broken.  
  
The Death Eaters ran after him sending curses hurtaling after him. He ran throught the grave yard, dogding curses as they hit, and cracked, grave stones behind him. Harry let out a yelp of confusion and horror as the Triwizard Cup, just a couple meters in front of him, transformed into a tall black hooded creature. Death Eater or dementor? thought Harry. His mind was spinning. In just a couple seconds his wondering was concluded, and his suspicion confirmed when the hooded figure drew in a long rattling breath, and all of the happy memories were sucked from him like a chocolate shake through a straw... Dementor...  
  
Quick as a flash he could hear his mum screaming at Voldemort not to harm him. He plundged his hand down his robes and yanked out his wand, focusing on the happiest memory he could: Sirius being proven innocent, and bellowed "Expecto Patronus!!!" as loud as he could. A large pale silver stag shot itself out of the wand's tip and charged at the dementor, turning a blinding white, then gold(something it had never done before), tackled the dementor so hard it stumbled back into a grave stone, and exploded with so much force that the stone behind it blew into little bitty pieces. Harry covered his head with his arms to sheild himself from the jagged rocks now falling from the dark, starless sky as if his world was literally crumbling down around him. The silent graveyard shook with the force of the exploding dementor.  
  
Harry looked around; all of the Death Eaters were standing around him, frozen from the shock, the same question on each of their minds: ' What the crap was that, and how the hell did a little boy do it???' They all backed away from him as he made eye contact with Lucius Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
He turned back to face where the dementor had been, and stifled a terrified cry as he saw the body of Cedric materialize right before his eyes. Cedric stood there, staring. Staring at Harry through blank, expressionless grey eyes.  
  
Harry's throat choked up. "Ced-Cedric?"  
  
Cedric frowned. "Who the hell else could it be? You killed me, you weak little dip-shit. You're a murderer."  
  
The word repeated itself in Harry's head. Murderer...murderer...murderer...murderer... Over and over again. He, Harry, a-a murderer? No, it was Voldemort, not Harry.  
  
"Cedric, there was nothing I could do. I swear it. Why would I kill you? I liked you...I thought we were friends..."  
  
"Friends?" scoffed Cedric.  
  
"Well...yes. You helped me, I helped you..."  
  
"A twerpy little shit like you? My friend? A real friend would have done something to save another friend's life. You didn't!"  
  
"Cedric! I saved your ass from that damn spider tonight. I could have let it get you and take the cup myself, but I warned you about it. You wouldn't even have lived long enought to tie as Hogwarts champion, at least you got that glory."  
  
"At least if I would have died there, it would have been victorious, trying to win for a Hogwarts victory. Now I'm just another idiot who was killed by You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Cedric, I'm only fourteen. if there was anything I could have done, you know I would have done it!"  
  
"You've managed to defeat You-Know-Who a million times before, and save other people! Why not me?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words, a cry of suprise and confusion left his mouth. He was staring into familiar eyes; his own eyes: the face of his mother standing in front of him... looking hurt and disapointed.  
  
"Mum!" said Harry, tears rushing into his eyes.  
  
"Harry, how could you do it? How could you stand there and watch that poor boy die at the hands of You-Know-Who?  
  
"Mum...I didn't-I mean-I couldn't do anything," he pleaded with tears now spilling down his face. "Mum, there was nothing I could do."  
  
"Harry, I gave my life to protect you, and you go breaking rules and causing trouble, gambling with your good-fortune, and got the only protection you had, taken away. I can't help you any more."  
  
She gave him a last hurt look and disappeared. Harry broke down completely, sobbing into the ground to which he had crumpled to in despair.   
  
"Mum...don't leave me! I miss you...don't. Please comeback. Make everything okay again. Just me, you, dad, and Remus and Sirius! Like it used to be. Just the five of us. Please Mum..." he sodded, pounding his fists on the soft muddy ground, crying like a little child, something he was not ashamed to do at the moment.  
  
"My, how every touching," said a cold voice somewhere above his head. Harry continued to sob and beat at the ground. "So sad...can't handle Mummy's rejection? Disapointment? Dear, dear, Harry. Who knew? A softy, crying his eyes out about his Mudblood mother. She got what she deserved, that filthy Muggle. She was a disgrace to all of us...if you include her as one of our number."  
  
"Go to Hell, Voldemort," choked Harry into the ground. He lifted his muddy, tear-streaked face and looked defiantly straight into Voldemort's eyes. "My mother was a witch. Not a fucking Muggle. She could have beat you, but she died to save ME, not to give in to you. A coward would have done away with you to save themself, rather than protect the person she loves. She's a hero to me, and she's the bravest person I can think of. You're nothing but a coward, and you should burn in Hell where you belong, you filthy rat."  
  
Voldemort's eyes, already cat-like slits, narrowed. "Lovely speech Harry...but a little irate don't you think? Crucio."  
  
  
  
This is where Harry woke every time, drenched in sweat with his scar burning on his forehead. Little did he know this was only part of the story, or that half of the REAL ending would be like this:  
  
Harry felt pain beyond pain, as the feeling of white-hot needles being driven into every inch of his skin consumed him. He felt himself slump face-first to the ground, as Death Eaters around him cheered and laughed. He, however, refused to let them have the joy of hearing him scream, or twitch on the ground like a frail, lesser being, of no better place in the world than a dung beetle, so he bit his lip and endured the pain without so much as a whimper, something nobody had ever done before. The Death Eaters stopped laughing and Voldemort looked puzzled. Voldemort lifted the curse. Harry lifted his head once more with determination firmly planted within the very core of those once innocent wondering emerald eyes, and and looked the Dark Lord in the eyes for the second time in his life that he could remember. As Harry stood up to face him, even the Dark Lord quavered under that stare. Voldemort looked horrified at the look in Harry's eyes, which he had never seen from a boy so young, let alone a grown man standing in front of him surrounded by Death Eaters.  
  
Harry took out his wand.  
  
"You killed my parents, Voldemort." The look in his eyes was enough to make a football player crap or piss his knickers.  
  
The whole group of Death Eaters shivered at the sound of that ever feared, long forbidden name. Harry and Voldemort stood completely unmoving, Harry staring him down. The Dark Lord looked like a puppy who just soiled the carpet.  
  
And then it happened...  
  
Harry raised his wand...  
  
And then... 


	2. Author's note

A/N Chapter 2 is taking longer than expected to get up on the site. It's quite a long chapter, and you guys should enjoy it, but I won't put it on the site until I get at least one review so I know if anyone is reading it or not, because I don't want to waste time writing something that nobody is going to read. Tell me what you think of it so far by reviewing or e-mailing me! ~Sammi Marie Lupin *lilredsam@aol.com* 


End file.
